3572
3572: Michael John Minicozz's Circus Day at James E. Allen Elementary School Rumba Pencils (First, Last, Crazy Melvin) Sesame Street News Flash - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog (EKA: Show 2558) Letter U salesman Where The Buffalo Roam The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16 Goofy sings "Snow Ho Ho" while Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewy, Louie & Pluto play in the snow with a bunch of kids I've Got A Mind: Bouncing A Ball (EKA: Show 3099) A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground and Universe Ernie and Bert - Ernie is sad because it's raining, and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean Edgar Turtle's Three Nephews show him how a round is sung (EKA: Show 3314) Sheep Dog (EKA: Show 3099) R Is For Rooster, Robber, & Rake Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Down By The Bay", while Tina, Amy & Derek put puppets on our hands as Barney, Michael, Luci & Adam watch the puppet show Boy & The Up Balloons I've Got The 16 Blues Butterflies (EKA: Show 3099) Elmo Sings "In Your Imagination" Number Creatures: 16 Car Assembley Cat Tries To Open A Can Of Cat Food While His Mistress Is On The Telephone Car Stuck On Tar The Two-Headed Monster tries on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead Calcutta Joe Was A Modern Rhino At A Zoo, Monkeys Clean Each Other & Run Around Drawing Of A Man Playing Guitar Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Admadja, Catlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom, Boo Bailey & The Disney Gang sings "Set Your Name Free" (EKA: Show 2965) Captial U For UP Growing Numbers: 16 Dog & The Lower Case Letter u Ralph Jumps On Top Of the word UP Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Pool Party" as they get wet swimming in the pool Kids wait for the bus to arrive Kids In A Marching Band Forms A Square Fruta Manzana sings about keeping the place clean by throwing away fruit peels and apple cores The Curious Cat (EKA: Show 3118) Ernie Sings "D-U-C-K-I-E" (EKA: Show 3314) Type-Writer Guy: R - Rope Joe Raposo sings "Flying." Game Show: To Tell A Face - The object of the game is to identify the face of a relative. The contestant in this skit is baby Bobby, who must identify his grandmother (EKA: Show 2727) A Girl runs home to her CASA Fozzie Bear & Rowlf The Dog sings "An Actor's Life For Me" Different Uses Of A Triangle (EKA: Show 3099) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes